User talk:Shadow fairy16
Hello, please do not comment on blogs that are extremely old, it causes unneeded spamming. Thank you. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 02:00, January 22, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hi! How are you?!! Long time no talk! really a long time! We talked to each other exactly a year ago, well give or take a few days!! And I'm going to have my 10th finals from 10th of March!! well I'll be having my pre-finals from 2nd Feb and I'll get to choose the stream I want to take from the marks I obtain in this exam. The sad thing is that my headmistress has lost her mind! she has given us 2 days for math and 1 day for science and we have around 8 to 10 chapters. Its impossible to have these exams in such a short period of time cause our math portion just finished last week ago and we got the exam time table on 15th Jan, and I would love to take Science stream and I'm afraid its not as much easy now due to this short period of time:( Hope I haven't bored you with the present goings-on in my life! It was really nice of you to write to me again. I got so busy with my studies that I had completely forgotten about everyone I knew on this wiki. So until next time! Bye for now. Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 14:26, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Wow you're older than me cause I just turned 15 in November! The type of problems we get are very difficult and are twisted to confuse the students. And we are having lets see, Constructions, Some Applications Related to Trigonometry, Circles, Areas related to circles, Surface areas and Volumes of two combined Figures, Quadratic Equations, A.P and Probability. This is the math portion that I have to learn in 8 days!!! And the CBSE board exams are legendary in giving extremely tough questions:( We will be having 4 sections A, B, C and D. In section A 10 questions of 1 mark, Section 2 of 2 marks, Sec.3 of 4 marks and Sec.4 having 8 to 10 questions of 5 marks. (And this is only for math. The other subjects are a little different) Happy anniversary to you too!! I hope your life is not as hectic as mine is :) Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 11:20, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Actually all of those chapters have mostly word problems and they are soo hard to understand. We have to first frame them and then understand what they mean and then start solving them. I can do the numerical questions quite easily but the bulk of our marks are the word problems! I didn't like Trigonometry but I love the chapter we have for our 2nd term ie; some applications of Trigonometry cause it is only related to right angled triangles with mostly the tan ratios. Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 04:27, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. I go for math tuition so at school I was taught sohcahtoa and at my tuition I was taught ''O''ld ''H''enry ''A''nd ''H''is ''O''ld ''A''unt; the first letters of each word if you see are like this: ''OH- ''sine, ''AH-'' cos, ''OA-'' tan. Tan ratios as in tan 0'= 0, tan 30'= 1/√3 and so on. I just can't seem to learn that table for some reason. Very few girls in my class found it easy to learn. Seems like you found it and the chapter easy too and that's really cool. I hope you find your studies easier than what I feel about mine!! Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 14:49, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Do not remove heading sections like you did on Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom article at all. Evidence: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club:_The_Secret_of_the_Lost_Kingdom?diff=prev&oldid=362503 Soaf (talk) 01:10, February 7, 2017 (UTC)Soaf Hi Shadow fairy16. Tomorrow's my first day of 11th. My exams finished on Saturday:( So How are you? I got a seat in science stream Yaaaaahhh! Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 05:41, April 11, 2017 (UTC) I'm fine to. WOW you got your driver's licence cool! I'm 15 now, going to turn 16 in November. I can't take driver's ed to get a learner's permit cause females aren't allowed to drive where I live :( Due to extreme sand storm, I have holidays till Saturday so my 1st day of 11th will be Sunday. Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 17:42, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I live in Saudi Arabia so females aren't allowed to drive. It in the Saudi tradition and has nothing to do with the religion! Our weekend used to be Thursday and Friday but 3 yrs back it got change to Friday and Saturday cause the industries here where at a loss. Thanks. Today was my first day and it was hectic!! We started the first physics chapter. Even tough nothing much happened, it was an exhausting day. Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 16:23, April 16, 2017 (UTC) The optional subjects that I have chosen are Bio and Computers. I didn't expect computers to be this tough! 70% itself is theory and only 30% is practical. Its really simple and easy but learning the computer language by-hart and the new definitions is scaring me. Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 14:00, April 19, 2017 (UTC)